It's Finally Happening
is the tenth episode of Survivor: Panic Rush. Summary Merge The final eight arrive at the beach. Leshan isn't shocked to see that Jessie got taken out. However, Jeff tells them that they have gone a rough ride and that it's time for that to end. It's time for the merge! Everyone shouts in excitement. They finally merged, it's finally happening. The final eight enjoy their feast. But, Jeff then announces that they will do a challenge immediately. It's still Panic Rush so the twists keep coming. Challenge The challenge is the hold on to the pole challenge. The person who manages to hold on to the pole the longest wins. Survivors ready? GO! The final eight do all really well at the challenge. Katy drops out first, followed by Edward and Tamara. Then Candice and Louise are out, followed by JJ. It's then Jaimy vs. Leon. After a tough competition, Jaimy wins individual immunity. Qinghai The players arrive at their new camp. Everyone introduced each other at the merge feast so it's time for the strategy talks. Louise, Tamara and Leon are talking with JJ and Katy. They are forming an alliance while Jaimy and Candice settle up an alliance with Edward. JJ and Katy are having a conversation about who to trust more. Louise, Tamara and Leon will obviously stay loyal to each other. Candice then goes into the woods and hears the group of five talking. Tamara and Leon both take leadership and talk about taking out Candice. Candice is shocked and quickly leaves, going around in the woods. Tribal Council The merged players arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks Leon how he feels about merging. He's super happy that he is finally playing the real Survivor game. Jeff asks Katy if there are any clear targets. Katy states that she thinks there are but she's sure she isn't one of them, making some jurors frown. The players then vote. Jeff asks for the hidden immunity idol, shocking some people since he never spoke about idols before. Candice then stands up. She states that she found the idol before going to tribal council. She didn't plan to play it until she heard her name coming up. She plays it for herself. It is a real hidden immunity idol so any votes cast against Candice won't count. First vote... . . . . Candice (Does Not Count) Candice smiles as she looks at the group of five. The jurors smile at the successful idol play. . . . Candice (Does Not Count) . . . Candice (Does Not Count) . . . Candice (Does Not Count) . . . Candice (Does Not Count) . . . . . . Tamara . . . . . . 10th person voted out of Survivor: Panic Rush and the 4th member of the jury... . . . Tamara (3-0) Tamara rolls her eyes as she has been outplayed. She gives Leon a kiss on his cheek and hugs Louise. She wishes the former Longnan members good luck and then gets her torch snuffed. Leon looks pissed at Candice. Votes Leon voted Candice: "Best player still in the game probably." Tamara voted Candice: "It's the best for our side to take you out now and Jaimy next. If he were immune, you would've survived another day. Sorry girl." Louise voted Candice: "I admire how you're such a hard-working girl, with good looks as well. But unfortunately, I have to cast this vote against you." JJ voted Candice: "You would've taken me out this round anyways if we were still at our tribes." Katy voted Candice: "Sorry girl." Candice voted Tamara: "Oh girl, you don't know what's coming at you. You have such a big mouth and you think you run the show but look which queen is demanding her slaves. This queen right here who is voting your *ss off!" Jaimy voted Tamara: "Hell, you're a tuff competitor but I wish we were going for Leon." Edward voted Tamara: "You're a nice girl but you so have to go. I think we're in the minority anyways." Final Words "This was so unexpected but at the same time, anything can happen in a game like this. I wish Jeff told us there were idols. But too bad, I got idoled out. Better luck next time." - Tamara, 8th Place